Orange Flavored Licorice
by Purpleangel
Summary: "You almost killed me." I repeated through clenched teeth. "You almost damaged the car!" He scoffed as he waved his hands around the huge tank he referred to as a car. Oh I was going to show him some damage… REIDXOC.
1. near death experience

**orange flavored licorice**

"You almost killed me." I repeated through clenched teeth. "You almost damaged the car!" He scoffed as he waved his hands around the huge tank he referred to as a car. Oh I was going to show him some damage… REIDXOC.

a.n. -- another new one, I know I suck. but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. this one I'm just writing as I go with no idea to where it is going. this piece takes place during the summer.

Chapter One

--

I placed my hands on my knees as I took a deep breath. It was such a hot day that my bangs were matted against my forehead. Pushing my multi-colored hair out of my face I reached for a rubber band to tie it with. What I couldn't give to be in a nice air-conditioned room right about now…

"That I was weak!" Alex called out with a slight chuckle to his voice. He was trying to press my buttons. I knew that and I wasn't going to let…"Anyone can do that!"

Okay that was the straw that broke the camels back. I turned around and flipped off the two boys that were sitting on the sidewalk watching me. It had taken me weeks to learn that stupid trick. What was it called…oh yeah… backside-sliding thingie…

Yeah whatever… the point is it was hard as hell to do.

"Try a backside flip at least!" Conner, the pink haired heavy tattooed boy, yelled out to me with a smug expression on his pretty face. Damn him. It was obvious with that look on his face that he was daring me to do it.

Skateboarding wasn't really my thing. It was more like a thing I picked up from Alex… my boyfriend… well more like ex-boyfriend turned best friend. Complicated much… yeah I know. It was both the best and worst experience I have ever felt. But despite everything we couldn't change the way we felt about each other… even if his sexual preferences had changed.

"Come on any day now Laken." Conner snickered as Alex nudged him in the ribs. They both thought I wouldn't go through with it. Truth was I really **didn't** want to do it either… but I **was** going to do it. _Stupid pride._

_Sigh. _

Putting one foot on the skateboard I gave the boys a victory sign. I was definitely mental but it wasn't my fault. I love these guys but they were definitely going to be the death of me.

---

Conner put his hand over my shoulder as he poked my forehead. "You suck!" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously dude I knew you were bad but," he paused to shake his head with laughter "…you really just suck."

"Thanks for the concern." I muttered as I looked at my arm. The bleeding had finally stopped coming out from the open wound but it still felt like it was on fire.

"Does it hurt?" His hand went to my arm and I immediately winced. He shook his head as he lightly traced a finger along my battered arm. "You should have just said you couldn't do it." Alex was patronizing me. I hated when he did that.

"I can do it." Pushing his hands away from me I stood up. Damn. My jeans had a couple of holes in them now due to my excessive falling. "I just need a couple more tries and…"

Conner started laughing loudly again completely cutting me off. "You couldn't get it right if you had a year."

"Wanna bet?" He nodded. I held out one finger and smirked. "One week."

"The stakes?" I thought for a minute and then noticed the grin on his face and it hit me. "Banana smoothie…"

"…chucky chocolate banana smoothie." I said snickering lightly at our similar train of thought.

"Come on you guys it's getting late." Alex said placing a hand around my shoulders and pulling me tightly to him in a brotherly way.

"Want me to walk you home?" Conner asked, hands in his pocket as he leaned his weight on one foot.

"Nah. I think I can manage on my own." Conner shrugged and gave me the peace sign before grabbing his board and turning away.

Alex nudged me and I looked up meeting his amazing olive eyes. "Call you later." I nodded and he leaned in to peck my quickly on the lips. Some habits die hard. "Conner wait up man!" he yelled as he ran over to the boy that was already making his way across the street. I smiled as I watched Conner hop on his skateboard to get away from Alex.

Ah those guys… I loved them to bits but now it was time for some much needed girl time. Besides is no way I'm going home this early. It's summer vacation for heaven's sake and I plan to spend as less time possible at home. Not that being home was such a terrible thing… but summer time _was not_ about being at home.

Reaching in my pocket I pulled out my Ipod. The night is still young and so am I. Anyway I have to get that flip tricky right… at least be able not to fall on my face by tomorrow. Conner was so going to owe me a chucky chocolate banana smoothie.

---

"Ah man." I looked at my watch, 10:15PM. I am so going to be in trouble. _Shit._ Kicking the ground I could feel myself pout. "Way to be mature." Shaking my head I stepped up on my black and red skateboard. Looking up at the night sky, I smiled. The entire atmosphere at night was utterly amazing. Okay so _maybe_ this was worth getting in trouble for.

The sky was beautiful on most nights, but tonight it was simply breathtaking. The way the clouds moved… I remember a time when I used to believe the clouds were following me. _Heh… _Cloud gazing was definitely one of my…

"SHIT!" My eyes widened as I noticed the speeding vehicle coming towards me. I held my breath as I awaited the impact. Loosing my balance on the board, I fell back and sideways and forward while my skateboard flew away from me. I closed my eyes in pain and I could hear the car coming to a screeching halt.

Looking up I saw the driver, some blond guy come out and I could him cursing slightly as he inspected the car and completely ignored me. Placing my hands on the ground I hissed. My hands were completely scraped from the concrete. I am beyond what can be considered as _pissed off_. Lifting myself up I walked over to him and gave him a shove.

"You almost killed me!" He gave me a surprised look and his eyes met mine. Damn blond boy had some nice eyes… icy blues to be precise. His eyes then moved to something else… namely my facial piercings and then further down. This guy had some nerve checking me out after almost running me over. I waved a hand in front of his first and caught his attention again. "You almost killed me." I repeated through clenched teeth.

"You almost damaged the car!" He scoffed as he waved his hands, which were covered in almost cute fingerless gloves, around the huge tank he referred to as a car. That chuck of metal was not a car by any standards.

Damaged? Oh I was going to show him what damage is. Grabbing my skateboard off the ground, he raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored it. Walking over to the passenger side window, I turned around and smirked before using my board to smash the window.

"There now it is damaged." I gleamed letting the skateboard fall to my feet. His expression went from a cocky one to one of pure horror in ten seconds flat. It was priceless. Those icy blues narrowed at me furiously and I shrugged.

"You are so dead." He grumbled as he took a step closer to me.

I snorted at his apparent threat. "You almost killed me so this –" pointing at the broken window, "-makes us even." Placing a foot on my skateboard I smirked as I skated myself to be right next to him. Damn. Up close he was even cuter… in an annoying kind of way.

"If you think we're even you…" I lifted my hand interrupting him. Being on my skateboard made me slightly taller but I still had to look up to meet his eyes. I licked my lips and his eyes immediately dropped to them. Honestly… boys and their one-track minds.

"I don't have time." I had a coy smile on my lips now. "Next time watch the road…pretty boy." I laughed at his stunned expression and skated off before he had a chance to react. I guess blonde wasn't used to being called pretty.

---

a.n. -- well did ya like it? i hope you like laken, which by the way you can see a picture of in my profile as well as the other two male oc's. oh and **reviewers will get a sneak peek into the next chapter**. yes that is a bib.


	2. food for thought

a.n. – I meant to have this chapter out sooner but I became terrible ill basically overnight. I have stones in my gallbladder and need an operation. Over the course of one week I have lost over fifthteen pounds from the excessive throwing up and lack of being able to keep anything or than soup down… alas my best friend is lending me her laptop for homework and well my writing.

Chapter 2

---

Damn.

My eyes studied my reflection against the grocery store window. No wonder my mom had gotten so pissed off at me last night. A large purple and blue bruise rested on my right cheek. Not to mention the variety of other bruises spread across my arms. And of course the flesh wound along my forearm was just icing on the cake.

In other words, I really look like…

"Laken dude… you look like shit."

Turning around I narrowed my eyes as the source of the voice… that annoying ever-taunting voice… that solely belonged to Conner Ryan. He never ceased to incessantly remind me how I looked. I would be faltered except he only did this when I was sporting a new cut or bruise.

"You really know how to make a girl feel good." Meeting his onyx eyes I gave him a glare, but he didn't even seemed fazed… he seemed outright amused. Such a jerk. Juggling the grocery bags in my arms, I quickly turned around and started walking away. I didn't need this right now.

Boarding past me, Conner stood with one foot on his board right in my direct path. He was up to something… besides his regular teasing that is. I rose an eyebrow and saw him smirk. Skating closer to me he reached out and tucked my bra strap, which had fallen off my shoulder, back under my shirt. My mouth gapped open at his touch, when he suddenly grabbed both the bags from my arms.

Oh so that was it. Playing hero. Typical behavior of the male species. Trying to save the damsel in distress in order to get some head. I clenched my jaw, and snatched the bags back. He meant well I knew that. But still… he knew how I felt about being 'rescued'.

Conner threw his hands up in mock surrender. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Glancing over my shoulder I saw he had no intention in letting me be alone since he was slowly trailing along on his board.

Stopping completely I leaned against the brick wall next to me while Conner stopped a few feet from me. That wasn't surprising. He liked his personal space, just like I did. Not that I would protest if he wanted to step in my personal bubble. Sure Conner teased and annoyed me constantly, but I can't deny the fact that he's amazingly good looking. All those tattoos, the hair, those eyes… it was enough to make a girl drool. Not that I would ever tell him that of course.

"What happened?" Conner asked. I leaned my head a bit to the side to look at him. He just seemed nonchalant standing there. That was one of the things that fascinated me about him. How flawlessly he presented himself to be. I envied that.

My eyes wandered to his pink and purple hair. The dye job was starting to fade. He was a natural blond, but he rarely left it that way. It was shame too; he looked cute as a blond.

Sighing, I looked away from him and shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing." There was no way I was going to tell him what happened. Besides it isn't like he's ever going to run into that guy, more importantly I'm not going to see that guy again. So there really is no point in giving away the _insignificant_ details.

"You're pretty fucked up for it being nothing." He flipped his fading purple bangs away from his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at me. I knew he wouldn't buy that but it was still worth a shot.

"Thanks." I snorted. "I just fell." That was kind of the truth so it wasn't a complete lie.

I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at him. We both fell into a comfortable silence for a minute and I assumed he had brought my excuse. "You coming to the skate park?"

"Can't. The rents flipped over the bruises." That was only half the truth. Mom only freaked. Dad said he'd give me back my board tomorrow.

"Guess I win that smoothie."

"You wish. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Hope so." Did he really just say that? Turning around he had his head hanging to the side with one hand in pocket. He looked a little sheepish in that mister cool type of way. When he looked up at me I felt a slight flutter. Something is definitely wrong with me today. Giving me the peace sign he shot me a crooked smile. "Later... rainbow." Hoping on his board he left.

He called me _rainbow_...

Rainbow as in the colors that designed my bra strap.

Oh I was so going to kick his scrawny ass for that one.

--

How come shortcuts never seem to cut that much time anyway. Jeez. I should have just stuck with going down main street. Now instead I was wandering around in creepy lone streets. No one to look at. Absolutely nothing to see.

If I had my board this trip would have been so much faster…

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." I stopped in my tracks as I stared at the expensive and large vehicle parked at the local repair garage. What the heck was the name of that monster… hmmm… Hummer… yeah I think its one of those stupid Hummers. Seriously no one needs a car that big. What a waste of space.

Not many people owned one of those around here. It seemed familiar though…

"Oh god." Turning around I spotted a guy coming down the street. A guy with blond hair. A guy who looks like the one from last night. The guy who I kind of smashed his window.

Crap Crap Crap.

My eyes wandered down to his hands which were covered in fingerless gloves. This was not good. I knew I shouldn't have taken this stupid shortcut. Closing my eyes I took a deep breathe before opening them again. Continuing to walk down the street, I could feel the nerves getting the better of me. I have to stay calm.

Avoid eye contact.

Think positive thoughts.

Maybe he won't remember me. Maybe he won't care. Maybe he'll just ignore me. Maybe he'll just…

Stopping in my tracks, me eyes shifted from the ground to who stood in front of me. I didn't even get a chance to blink. His arm shot out and in a hasty movement knocked all the grocery bags out of my arms and onto the floor.

"My food!" Looking from where everything laid spattered up to him I could feel the heat on my cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Stepping over the food, I placed my hands on both shoulders and gave him a shove. He didn't even move an inch. Damn it, he didn't even flinch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said brushing the hair out of eyes to give me an 'I'm innocent' face. Yeah right… innocent my ass. He couldn't even hide the smirk on his face properly. _Dumb ass._

Stepping closer I placed my hands on my hips. I had to stand on my tippy-toes to see eye to eye with him. I hated that. When boys are taller than me and they almost always are. It always makes them think they are somehow intimating, especially pretty boys like him.

"You messed up my food." My eyes were squinting as I felt the anger pulsate through me. I don't think a strange has ever made me feel this pissed off. And yet he did it and in record time.

His icy blue looked at the floor then back up at me. "You broke my window." He shrugged. "I'd say we're even now."

"You almost killed me remember."

"Here we go again." He let out an annoyed sigh. "Get over it already. You're still alive aren't ya." His finger swayed between us as he smirked. "We're even."

Even?

He thought we were even _now._

Bending over to the mess on the concrete, I grabbed a yogurt and pealed back the top. Standing back up his eyes locked with mine. He didn't think I was going to do it. Pretty boy was going to be in for a huge surprise. Raising my arm over his head I turned the container upside down and completely dumped it over his head.

"How's that for even pretty boy?"

He didn't say anything and his face remained neutral. Running a hand over his head, he grabbed some of the yogurt off. "Don't call me that." The smile on my face was completely gone when I realized what he was going to do. It was too late though. He had already flung the yogurt right at my face.

"Shit." I cursed as I felt the sticky substance drip off face. Wiping what I could with my arm I opened my eyes and looked at the smirking boy in front of me. "Oh it's on now pretty boy." Reaching down I grabbed some eggs from the broke carton. He did not know who he was messing with.

--

I don't how long we went at it with the food but here we are… this blond pretty boy and me… sitting on the sidewalk covered from head to toe in food. _Sigh_. My mom was definitely going to kill me. There wasn't a single piece of food left that hadn't been thrown at one point or another. This was so coming out of my allowance.

"Are we even now?" He asked, wiping away at some ketchup on his cheek. He was sitting next to me, his elbows resting on his knees as he glanced at me. Grabbing the bag of lettuce next to my feet I dumped it over his blond locks.

Looking at him as he picked off the lettuce I smiled and nodded my head. "Now we are." He shook his head and smirked. Honestly that smirk looks pretty good on him. Oh god what am I thinking! He's the enemy here, jeez, what is it with me and blonds today!

But really… he isn't bad to look at… not in the slightest…

He cleared his throat, smirk still in place. "Like what you see." His icy blue eyes were shining mischievously. Those icy blues giving me a one over. Something tells me this boy has an over inflated ego.

I scrunched up my nose and snorted. "Yeah right." He quirked a smile. Oh wow he really thought I was checking him out. I rolled me eyes and smiled despite myself. "See ya pretty boy."

He opened his mouth to say something but I heard faint vibrations and he pulled a cell phone from his pocket. Looking back at me his eyes locked with mine for a second. Hesitation flashed in his icy blues. I gave him a quirky salute and turned away before he could say anything.

There was no reason for him to be hesitating… after all we were just strangers…

---

a.n. thank you for all the reviews on that first chapter! i hoped you like this chapter just as much. reviews are literally my life line. after posting this I'm off for my surgery so I wont be checking in until the next day, hopefully there will be some nice reviews in my inbox – please.

…as always reviewers get the sneaky peek into the next chapter. though the preview will probably take me a week to get out because of my surgery.


	3. daydreaming reality

Chapter 3

a.n. – been a long while i know. i wonder if you guys are even interested in this story anymore. hopefully you are. and hopefully you like this chapter. special thanks to my beta Courtney. and a special belated birthday shout out to Taylor5795 who's birthday was last Wednesday.

--

Looking up at the sky, my eyes squint as the sun shines. Just another day spent skate boarding. Except today there was a banana smoothie at stake. Sitting on the sidewalk, I watch Conner show off his skills. Pfft. No big deal. I'm going to wipe that smug look off his face soon enough.

Propping my arms on my knees I let my head fall. The heat is so intense. My bangs are matted against my forehead while the rest of my hair is in a messy bun. I had on ripped shorts with black leggings and a white tank top, which probably wouldn't remain white for long. I was sight to behold all right; a sweaty mess of a sight.

Bleh. Today was not a good day to be skateboarding. But I can't blame it all on the heat. No. My mind would be spacing regardless.

Blond hair.

A tall, kind of scrawny, blond haired boy.

Why am I even thinking about him?

There seriously has to be dozens of tall blond boys in town. But none are the one that I want to see. Not that I _want _to see him in _that _sense. Lord knows our prior encounters haven't been so pleasant. Just something. It can't be the blond hair. No. Like I said, there are tons of blond haired boys around here.

Icy blue eyes.

Maybe. But _icy _isn't the right word for them. That shade and the demeanor behind it are far from icy. At least as far as first impressions go. No. _Icy _just isn't right.

Sapphire. No.

Cornflower. A boy with cornflower eyes. Funny, but no.

_Hmmm..._

Cerulean. Yeah. Cerulean blue.

I cannot believe I'm sitting here thinking about the color of some boys' eyes. A boy I don't even know for pete's sake.

Heh.

Maybe he bewitched me or something.

"Hello! Earth to Laken!"

Snapping out of my daydream, I notice the waving tattooed hand in front of my face. Conner, of course. A faint blush spreads along my cheeks. For the daydreaming or the boy in front of me I don't know. Pushing his hand away from my face I raise an eyebrow. "In a hurry for me to kick your butt?"

"Why are you blushing?" Conner asked ignoring my previous statement. "Having dirty thoughts?" His face leaned down close to mine. Too close. I would have blushed at his assumption if I wasn't tomato red already. Putting my hand on his face I push him back and stand up. He stumbled a little but causally plays it off.

"Come on. I'm in the mood for a smoothie." Foot on skateboard, I didn't wait for him to say something before taking off.

--

"Yum." I savored the taste in my mouth. "This smoothie is so good." I taunted the pouting boy across from me. Victory tasted so sweet.

"I hope you choke." Mumbled the freshly dyed red haired boy. His oxyn eyes sent draggers in my direction. Conner isn't always such a sore loser. I think it just has to do with the fact that he got beat by a girl.

"I told you not to bet against her." Alex snickered. His hand reaching for the glass but I slapped it away. No way. This victory prize was all mine. "Don't you know how to share?" I shook my head and stuck out my tongue in response.

How mature was I?

Not at all.

"Oh the banana is so creamy." I sucked more from the straw. It really wasn't all teasing. The seaport café really does make the best smoothies in town. "And the chocolate chunks, yum yum." Licking my lips, I flashed Conner a cheeky smile. He flipped me the bird.

I didn't mean to mess with him so much. But it was exciting landing that trick. This was my hall of fame moment, girl power and all that. Though I had about a billion bruises from practicing all week. It was so worth it.

"I was hanging out with Seth yesterday." Huh? My head snapped up to look at Alex. "He was asking about you."

I think I just forgot how to breathe.

"Seth Lamadi?" He nodded. "As in hottie Lamadi with the swimmers body!" I nearly squealed.

Seth has been a crush of mine since the moment I laid eyes on him last year. I never bothered to approach him due to the fact that he had a steady girlfriend. I may be a lot of things but I am no man stealer. Actually last I remember Seth was still dating that girl when we got out from school. I guess summer changes things.

"Like I would check out his body type." He scoffed. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh please." I roll my eyes and take a sip from my smoothie. "You check out more guys than I do." Conner snorted with laughter and Alex threw a french fry at him.

I guess this would be uncomfortable for most normal girls. Having your ex-boyfriend checking out guys in front of you. But it really isn't. Not for me anyway. Then again I can't say I'm really all that normal when it comes to relationships. Heh. I don't like normal.

"Do you want to know what he was asking or not?" I nodded continuing to sip down the smoothie. "He wanted to know if you were single."

Can this day possibly get any better!?

First I win the chocolate banana smoothie. Now I find out that hottie Lamadi wants to know if I'm single. Pinch me I think I'm in heaven.

"And..."

"I told him you're a lesbian." Alex shrugged and stuffed another fry in his mouth.

The straw in my mouth slipped out and I stared at him wide-eyed. Did he… Did he just say what I think he said?! I searched his face for signs that would give away his bad attempt at a joke. Oh geez. He's really serious.

"Wh-Wha-WHAT!"

Slamming my hands down on the table I knocked over the remainder of my smoothie. Damn it. Alex looked from the spilled smoothie to my face and I noticed him shallow hard. Oh yeah he knew he was in trouble now.

Conner took a glance at me and smirked as he turned to Alex. "Now would be a good time to run dude." No sooner had Conner finished saying the word run that Alex took off on my skateboard. Dashing after him, I left Conner behind as he yelled after us about being left with the bill.

--

"Tell me again, why are you walking me home?"

"Felt like it." Conner didn't even give me a glance when he said that. Well ah that explains oh so much. I should have known he wouldn't give me a real answer. How can say something like that so nonchalant – like it doesn't mean anything. Well I guess he doesn't really mean anything by it.

Men are really stu- oh… oh wow.

It's him.

Blond hair. Blue… Cerulean blue eyes. It's _that_ pretty boy. But he isn't alone. A girl is walking – shopping bag in one hand and the other hand in his. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; he is a _pretty_ boy after all.

She's tall, almost as tall as him, with golden brown wavy hair. Geez. She looks straight out from those Covergirl commercials. Subconsciously my eyes fall down to give myself a one over. My white tank top was covered in brown spots and the leggings had a couple of holes from when I fell. Not only that but I was sure I had helmet hair too. Yep. This is straight out from hell. If Conner weren't with me I would have ducked into a store by now. No such luck though.

But I have to admit; it is actually amusing watching this girl fondle herself over him. Ohhhh… I get it now. No wonder he's so cocky. He's one of those guys that have to beat them off with a stick.

Hehe. That girl obviously failed body language 101. She links her hand with his but after a few seconds he drops it, but she does the same thing over again. I bite the inside of my cheek to hold back a laugh. I ended up snorting instead.

"Something funny?" Conner asked, bemusement in his tone. Had he noticed I was looking at pretty boy? No. I don't think so – Conner can be pretty dense. Taking a glance at Conner, he was looking at me as he awaited my answer.

"No." I said quickly, biting my lip to hide my laughter from leaking out again. Looking back straight ahead of me I felt my breathe lock in my throat.

He's looking straight at me. Does he… yeah… he remembers me. I can see a smirk playing at the corner of his thin lips. Yeah well, I suppose it's hard to forget a girl who starts a food fight with you in the middle of the street.

Just as we're passing by each other, I move my shoulder so that it hits his. Hard. He moves back a few steps. And for an instant, less than a second, our eyes lock together. I shrug casually and smirk as I keep walking. But he noticed. I know he noticed because for that one second there was a smirk on his lips too.

"Hey." Feeling an elbow nudging my ribs, I frowned and looked at Conner. "You know that guy?" Conner asked as he gave me a quizzical look. Ah so he noticed the exchange. I shook my head and mumbled a small 'no' as I picked up my pace a little.

Nope. It was the truth. I didn't know that guy _at all_.

--

author notes: i know it was two months since the last update. please no rock throwing. since i really have no clue what direction to take this in i can only write when inspiration hits. oh i got the bit of hottie lamadi with the swimmers body part from a hannah montana episode.

this chapter didn't have much reid x laken action in it but I want to show the type of relationship my oc's have first since it will be very important later on. don't worry next chapter should contain some good amount of reid goodness to drive laken crazy with. remember all reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter!

just so you guys know in the next chapter laken and reid will officially introduce themselves. bet you want that chapter preview now right? well leave a review to get!


End file.
